


奶油草莓

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 你是漂亮小孩，不需要乘上列车知道幸福和孤独的模样，也不该在那银河铁道的列车上，且永不该在。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 18





	奶油草莓

**Author's Note:**

> 罗渽民/中本悠太【左右有意义】

罗渽民给中本悠太拎了盒草莓过来。其实草莓不过附带，罗渽民给中本悠太拎了好些东西，有零食也有日用品，还有中本悠太让他给捎的速冻牛肉。

现在天还冷着，罗渽民重新穿起来他那件皮草样的外套，不像二十出头正学生仔的年纪，反而像是出来玩票蹦迪的公子哥。

罗渽民帮他把东西分门别类放进冰箱里，一边摸着他露在外边的手腕说哥太瘦了要多吃些才好。中本悠太看了一眼他买的肉食蔬菜，又看了看罗渽民的腿，还是什么也没说。

他们的关系比队友亲近点，又实在称不上情侣，不左不右的吊着，罗渽民不说透，中本悠太也无意更进一步。说不定这样才是一切都好，中本悠太心说，他不敢提及其他的事情，太亲密，或者他怕罗渽民真的收拾东西准备给他做饭了。

罗渽民的好是摆在明面上的漂亮零嘴，谁都可以信手拿走一点，反正正主也不在乎。中本悠太有很长一段时间还老回想起来罗渽民第一次到他家里来的样子，那时候他还是棕色头发，比现在要矮，还不及中本悠太高，笑起来眼睛里面还是会流出亮闪闪的砂糖，额发被冷风吹乱了。

中本悠太去洗澡，罗渽民在客厅打他的游戏，中本悠太的公寓里面有一个PS4的主机，他行程太忙不常玩，就只是放在公寓落灰，罗渽民来后才好转情况。这个公寓里面很多东西也是一样的，刚开始中本悠太听说家里有一些绿萝植株可以净化空气还有美化环境，买了一点在家，但他疏于照顾，植株很快开始生病卷叶，每一株都透着白化病一样的黄。

直到罗渽民来了，他过来顺带接手了这个公寓为数不多的绿色植物，小心翼翼查维基，然后带着笑容给植物们浇水，这点绿意才得以在这屋内保存下来。

中本悠太叹一口气，换上睡衣的时候照了照镜子，紧张的行程让他有点疲惫，他看了看自己的手腕和上面暴起的青筋，觉得罗渽民是真的好心。

出去时候发现罗渽民正在研究他的书，中本悠太虽然在韩国呆了一些年，最熟悉的还是自己的母语，买书还是买的日语原版，实在有点难为罗渽民了。罗渽民见他出来就笑着招呼他，小孩子一样举起来书，兴致勃勃。中本悠太不知道他打哪儿来那么多人间爱意可以随便倾洒，不过是一本书而已，但房子的主人还是乖乖探过身去看罗渽民手上那本书。

封皮上面是蓝色的星空和一辆列车。中本悠太扫了一眼：《銀河鐵道の夜》。大概是他买来看完后直接放在客厅，被罗渽民发现对封皮产生了兴趣，中本悠太跟他说：“银河铁道之夜，一个很有名的童话。”

罗渽民眼睛更加亮，他用韩语撒娇，得心应手：“那哥能给我讲讲吗？”

中本悠太打发他去洗澡，说弄完后给他讲。他这套房子里专门为罗渽民腾了片区域放东西，但也只有小孩的一点衣物，罗渽民不喜欢带东西过来，那个小角落就永远凝固，从未向外扩散。

罗渽民洗完澡出来中本悠太正翻着银河铁道之夜，他是买回来匆匆看了，好多剧情记不太清。罗渽民湿着脚往他旁边缩，粉头发还含着水汽，有一些湿漉漉的贴在额角，像是特大号的水蜜桃。中本悠太懒得一句句给他做翻译，只挑了大概情节讲给他，他给罗渽民讲年幼孤单的乔邦尼，讲捕鸟人，讲那对姐弟，讲天蝎之火，最后讲到康贝瑞拉的死讯时中本悠太回过头去看罗渽民。

他以为罗渽民那种孩子，至少也会为此流眼泪，但他没有，只是仰着头看中本悠太。中本悠太觉得是他的脸太迷惑人，有一种多愁善感的漂亮，好像是所有人世间剩下的多情都被放在了他身上，总是让人忘了他已经是二十岁的孩子，不再只有满腹年少的天真和悲愁了。

罗渽民问他：“那哥觉得我是什么呢？”

中本悠太想要躲避这个问题，只含糊地答他：“你不在这个故事里。”他的逃避表现得有些明显，中本悠太怕罗渽民在意，匆匆俯下身亲吻他。罗渽民仰起脸接住他的吻，嘴唇柔软，满怀热切，仿佛是在等什么爱意降落。

他们在床上做爱，一吻终了罗渽民欺身而上，他们两个细瘦凸起的骨头撞在了一起，中本悠太想说不定明天他们两个人身上会满是青紫，有人会问他们是不是受伤了。

但这都是明天的事情了，罗渽民拆了一个避孕套，他现在比中本悠太还要高一点，说不定还会继续长大，中本悠太被他圈在怀里，两个人身上是同样的湿漉漉。罗渽民的皮肤有点捂不热的冷感，性器穿透中本悠太时候却是热的，他低垂着眼看他，细长浓密的睫毛像小刷子，或者黑蝴蝶，他们就在这种沉默中交换一个吻。

性事结束后他们又各自冲了个澡，中本悠太有点疲惫，罗渽民环抱着他，胳膊枕在他的胸口，很快进入梦乡，脸上是一种天真的安详。

中本悠太借着细微的月光打量他的脸，其实他刚刚想说：罗渽民大可永远做无忧无虑的漂亮小孩，不需要乘上列车知道幸福和孤独的模样，也不该在那银河铁道的列车上，且永不该在。

中本悠太听着他绵长的呼吸，后知后觉地有一点羡慕，好像是他们很久之前的大舞台，罗渽民始终面向观众席，需要他拍好几下才意识到自己应该离开，下台前也在不断回头，笑容不改，好像可以抱着这种热情直到世界的尽头。

罗渽民的爱就好像是包装漂亮的糖果，可以在万圣节或者随便哪个日子放肆朝外发送。中本悠太觉得自己没有这么多爱可以同他一样向外发送，就好像是那个舞台，他只会转过身去。

有时候中本悠太被他抱着，听到罗渽民的心跳声，觉得说不定天蝎之火燃烧时候也是这个声音，但他又觉得再美丽的火焰也总有烧尽的一天，罗渽民不应该在舞台上面只剩下灰烬。他在这种乱七八糟的想象中迷迷糊糊睡去，第二天才在闹钟声里醒来。

罗渽民先走了，中本悠太前段时间日程太紧，枕边人的离开也没有注意到。前一天的草莓忘记放进冰箱里，漂亮的奶油草莓新鲜不在，因为温差开始氧化，透出一种浸水后的腐烂感。

中本悠太尝了一颗，觉得还是过了保鲜期。


End file.
